Deus Ex Machina Anjou
In-Story Categories Schism of Rimako, by Princess Monogatari Backstory "Here, here... I know, know, i-it's somewhere h-here... Hey, you, y-you there, s-summoner... D-do... you think I could recreate it using you...? You’d make… a very… f-fine subject….” A notorious scientist from another world, driven to the distant edge of insanity by the eldritch knowledge of an alien arcane force known as ether. Anjou was feared by many of those in her world, infamous for her horrific and gruesome experiments responsible for the disappearance of thousands of people. Some others, however, revered and even envied her vast, near-omniscient genius. The disappearances tapered off, until it stopped completely and Anjou's residence burst forth with cheers that faded into deranged cries. Then one day, it is said screams of her own emerged from her laboratory, and it appeared that she had perished at her own hands. Life signs from the body displayed negative results, but as soon as investigation ceased, Anjou's body disappeared, and left only traces of blood and visceral tissue near what remained of her prototype contraptions. The word "GONE" was carved desperately into her laboratory walls. Following various disappearances near the Bariura Empire, some recent reports have suggested Anjou's existence in Grand Gaia: a heavily-augmented scientist in a severely weakened state, kept alive only by the vestiges of astronomically advanced technology. It seemed that she had assumed a permanent residence in its ruins, taking advantage of whatever was left. Then, one day, whispering elatedly, "Here... It's here...", she left, off searching for the magnum opus she had created so very long ago. Stats Sphere Unsealed Locket Damage reducing - 20% boost to Def, greatly boosts Def when HP is above half 75% and when BB gauge is above half 50%, and chance 25% to reduce damage taken 20% A metal chain necklace, made of a now-tarnished precious metal. Simple engravings are carved around the locket's crest and a flawed ashen gem rests in the center. On the back is a tiny childish drawing chiseled into the metal, along with Anjou's signature, suggesting she created it. It seems to always be slightly warm to the touch and brings the holder a sense of sentimental comfort and relief. However, there is in fact nothing special or magical about this particular piece of jewelry, but Anjou kept it with her at all times and truly believed it comforted her and kept her safe and happy. Attacks 16 hit normal attack, 48 drop checks total. Leader Skill: Forbidden Arcane Knowledge 30% boost to all parameters, nullifies all status ailments and critical hit damage, slightly increases buff potency e.g. 120% -> 150% Extra Skill: The Pursuit of Happiness Unsealed Locket or [[Lifebane Princess Rizkaviel] in the same squad] Adds status ailment nullification effect to BB/SBB for three turns, reduces BC required for BB 20%, and 20% boost to all parameters when Unsealed Locket is equipped or when Lifebane Princess Rizkaviel is present Brave Burst: Shadow Storm Dominion (29 BC) (28, 10 DC) 14 combo powerful 500% Thunder and Dark attack on single enemy and 10 combo powerful 300% Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies, removes all status ailments, heals all allies + 20% Rec and greatly boosts BC and HC drop rate 30% for three turns Super Brave Burst: Reality Escaping Velocity (31 BC) (21 DC) (60 cost total) 21 combo powerful 540% Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies, boosts max HP 15%, removes all status ailments, greatly heals all allies + 25% Rec, applies probable chance to withstand a fatal attack chance, recover 100% HP, self for three turns Ultimate Brave Burst: Gone (32 BC) (39 DC) 39 combo massive 1200% Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies, massively reduces all incoming damage to 1 for one turn and nullifies critical hit, spark and element-based damage taken, and nullifies defense-ignoring effect for three turns, greatly increases buff potency 120% for two turns Category:Rimako Category:Female Category:7* Unit